


Photo Frame

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Death, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Sanji cries, happy end, it's family fluff, this is supposed to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: After finding the One Piece and having their dreams accomplished, Sanji gets a letter that makes him cry, and a photo that makes him smile.
Kudos: 53





	Photo Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first story I am posting here! It's from my Fanfiction.Net account and I have the same username there. I hope you enjoy the story!

Sanji had been standing stock still on the deck after reading the letter given to him by the bird. Nami had been watching as his expression went from confused to horrified to absolutely nothing. His complexion was pale and he was staring at the letter, seeing nothing. Nami cocked her head, and she was about to stand when Sanji's knees buckled underneath him.

"SANJI-KUN!?" she yelped out in surprise, standing quickly and running over to him. A package rolled out from behind the letter, but it wasn't Sanji's focus.

"What happened?" came Ussop's voice. Nami ignored him for a moment as she knelt down in front of Sanji to take a better look at him. His eyes were still unseeing, and tears where filling the deep blue orbs fast.

"He just collapsed, get Chopper over here, we might need him," Nami addressed Ussop and the long nosed man nodded, taking off again. There was nobody else on deck, it was too early in the morning anyway.

"Sanji, hey, can you hear me?" Nami asked gently. She tilted the Cook's head up a bit to see if he could hear her. Sanji blinked once, twice, then his face contorted and tears streamed over his cheeks.

"N-Nami-san?" he whispered. Nami nodded slowly and opened her arms, motioned for Sanji to hug her. The blond didn't hesitate and threw himself into her arms, crying like he had not done before on the ship. His shoulder quaked and his breath came out in panicky short gasps. Nami stroked his back and looked over her shoulder to see that Ussop came running with the rest of the crew.

"What happened?" Luffy asked, coming to a stumbling stop next to them. Nami shrugged, pointed to the letter with one hand and then to Sanji with the other. Luffy frowned, but didn't say anything. He picked up the letter and read over it, his face becoming solemn.

"What does it say?" Nami asked quietly. Sanji hadn't moved from his spot, but his shivers hadn't lessened either.

"It's about his family," Luffy said. "His sister is sick and his brothers wanted to let him know that she might die. Also, they mention something about regret?" Luffy mumbled. He looked around, spotted the package on the floor and grabbed it. He was about to open it when Sanji spoke up.

"Don't touch that." There was venom in his voice and Luffy immediatly stopped what he was doing. He quirked his brow at the Cook, but didn't comment. He knelt down and handed the package to Sanji.

Sanji took it with a shuddering breath. He slowly opened it, half of him still being hugged by Nami's comforting arms. Out of the package came a picture frame that send a rare, genuine smile to Sanji's face. Nami peeked over his shoulder to look at it.

In the photo stood three people. A woman with long blonde hair, smiling at the camera from her bed. Beside her sat a young boy, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. On the woman's other side sat a girl, her hair was pink and she had a fond smile on her face. Nami then realized she was looking at Sanji's mother and sister.

"That's her, isn't it?" Nami questioned. Sanji only nodded and stroked a finger over the woman's cheek. Then his eyes traveled to the girl, and they filled with tears again.

"Please," he began. "Don't die, Reiju."

The deck was silent for a good long while. Each of them brought their comfort to Sanji in different ways. Luffy placed his hat on Sanji's head; Zoro scoffed, but the look he sent Sanji was all the blond needed to know; Nami placed a kiss on his cheek; Ussop a comforting hand on his shoulder; Chopper checked him for injuries; Robin offered him a cup of tea; Franky offered to make breakfast and Brook asked if he could see the picture.

Sanji handed it to him and Brook let out a hum. "She is quite beautiful, isn't she?" he asked the Cook. Sanji could only nod his head with a small smile.

"I think it's time for that tea now," Robin commented. She made her way to the kitchen, and everyone dispersed. Sanji and Nami followed, with Brook on their heels. Nami placed Sanji in a chair at the table and sat beside him. The blond watched as Brook placed the photo frame on the counter, right where he could see it if he was cooking.

A smile came to his face and all he could do was give his thanks. Nami and Robin smiled, and Brook chuckled.

"Don't worry, that's what family is for, right?" was the answer.

**o-o-o**

Reiju's eyes opened a sliver and she recognized the red head of hair above her. A slow smile spread over her face, and Ichiji let out a breath of relief. Reiju sat up, supported by Yonji, who had a newly discovered worried look on his face. Niji handed her a cup of tea, to sooth her sore throat.

"You didn't die," Yonji murmured.

Reiju nodded her head. Now that their father was gone, her brothers had discovered what it meant to care, and it had hit them harder than they thought it would. And when their sister fell ill, nobody hesitated to contact their third brother.

"Thanks," she whispered, voice hoarse.

Ichiji gave her a genuine smile. "Now you can write the failure himself and tell him you're fine."

Reiju rolled her eyes, but nodded. She looked to the side, to see the picture she so loved. Sanji's happy face had been enough for her to hang on when she was at her worst. She wanted to let him know. She wanted him to know just how much she really loved him.

"Don't worry," she whispered.

She caught the attention of her brothers and they looked at her in confusion. She smiled, then opened her mouth and spoke, echoing what had been said once before;

"That's what family is for, right?"


End file.
